Cause and Effect
by forevernyu
Summary: Himawari made up her mind. She’s going to confess her feelings…


**Cause and Effect**

_**Title:**__Cause and Effect_

_**Author:**__forevernyu_

_**Pairing:**__Lots of pairings but let's not spoil the suspense. Sorry, I guess you'll have to read!_

_**Summery:**__Himawari made up her mind. She's going to confess her feelings…_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own these characters, CLAMP does. You all know this much, don't you?_

_**AN:**__ This happens after Volume 10 of the manga. Supposing Watanuki and Doumeki know about Himawari's curse and made it clear they didn't mind being with her._

_And for those who didn't know, Himawari's curse is to bring misfortune to anyone close to her, sometimes causing their death. Only her mother and father seem immune to the curse._

* * *

Neither of them knew how did things lead to that. All they could say is that they were now kissing each other, losing their selves in a fierce battle of tongues to find who's the most passionate, and that -regardless of their initial goal- they were now thoroughly enjoying every moment of this fateful and -hopefully- endless, kiss. 

Earlier that day

''Doumeki-kun, konnichiha(1)!''

Himawari was at the archery club. Doumeki dropped his left hand still holding an arrow and raised an eyebrow. Himawari never, ever came to archery practice before.

''Can we talk?''

''Hnn.'' Doumeki stepped aside to lead her to a quieter place, but Himawari did not move. She looked up at him her face getting a little nervous.

''Euh... Not here. Can you meet me at the park after your practice?''

Doumeki was surprised by the unusual request but he just nodded, his stoic face watching the girl before him turning away to exit the fields. Himawari stopped a few steps later and turned to face him again saying hesitantly:

''Doumeki-kun, please don't tell Watanuki-kun about... this.''

''Hnn.''

The rest of the archery practice was anything but even as most members debated on the possibility of the beautiful Himawari-san confessing to the popular Doumeki-kun and speculating on Doumeki's answer. The latter did not show any sign of being troubled, as he continued to hit the bull's eye just as skillfully as ever.

And now he was heading to the park, his pace even but his head filled with their comments. It was late when he reached the park, so it was deserted except for him and Himawari. He found her sitting on a bench eyes watching a sandpit were kids were no longer playing. She seemed nervous and did not even notice him, which was quite unlike her. He contemplated her strange behavior and wandered inwardly if she was going to confess to him as her acts seemed to imply, then he thought that this would displease their missing friend a LOT. He even considered that it could end their already "inexistent" friendship and winced to the thought even though his face betrayed no emotion.

He went closer, and Himawari finally noticing him got up and greeted him with a faint smile. He nodded lightly and waited for her to talk.

It took Himawari a couple of minutes before she finally took a deep breath and declared bluntly:

"I'm going to ask him out. Can you help me?"

She knew she had no need to specify whom that **him** was, and Doumeki obviously had no doubts about this **him**'s identity either. He was already picturing Watanuki dancing about singing that the "SOOO Perfect" Himawari-chan actually returns his feeling, that he is the HAPPIEST man on earth and that he can now die with NO regrets left. But he, Doumeki Shizuka, will never allow him to die.

"No."

Himawari blinked at the word not really processing it. She too had allowed herself to dream about Watanuki's reaction and also about their - soon to be perfect - life together, and Doumeki's unexpected answer brought her back to reality quite abruptly.

She lifted her head up, and her puzzled eyes met the archer's. His gaze was intense but still held no emotion, at least that's how she felt.

"No. I can't let you."

His gaze grew fiercer and the tone of his voice bore no hesitation. Doumeki was serious, then again when was he not?

Himawari flinched. "Is it because of my … condition? Or… because you don't want **him** with me?"

"…Both."

Himawari clasped the fabric of her uniform in her hands, still looking Doumeki in the eye.

"You're being cruel Doumeki-kun!"

The stoic archer did not move "I'm telling the truth."

Himawari could bear no more. She lowered her eyes, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks and stated "Indeed."

Yes she was hurt, and yes he was right but she was not going to surrender, not before trying, not without a fight.

"If you don't want to help me, I can't blame you but… this is not _**your**_ choice." Himawari locked her gaze with Doumeki's, her eyes expressing deep sadness and unwavering determination.

"I still won't let you!" Doumeki's voice was now imperceptibly higher from the frustration he felt at her remark.

There she was, reminding him that he has no right to interfere with the idiot's wishes, that he is to watch him throw his life and safety for someone else's sake yet again without thinking about those whom he's leaving behind. Just like the time he was seeing the spirit woman. But he won't stay still and wait he's going to save him whether he liked it or not, again.

''You don't even really love him. You just want him because he's there, don't you?''

''No! You're wrong! I really care for Watanuki-kun he's so amazing always considerate and kind, he's so forgiving and ... so strong. When he's beside me I'm so happy and I have **hope**!'' At the last sentence, himawari's figure softened, a tender smile lightening her face.

Doumeki noticed the change in her face but continued in his usual blank voice: '' That means you care. But love is different.''

Himawari's eyes sharpened as if she was trying to find something on the stoic face before her, then she asked:

''Doumeki-kun, do you ... love him?''

''... Why do you ask?''

_''Uhum... So he's avoiding the question.''_Himawari thought.

''Because. How can you be so sure that I don't love him?''

Doumeki didn't answer and continued:

''You never thought about kissing him, did you?''

Himawari was taken aback. The archer in front of her was as stoic as ever, his voice was even and his face unreadable. How he could ask such question so bluntly she didn't know. Of course she could not think about that, but only because of her curse. And... did the archer think of it himself. He might have, otherwise he wouldn't be asking, would he? Anyway she was not going to fail, she was going to take the challenge!

''I did! Of course I did!''

''Well then prove it.''

Doumeki's response came naturally to his lips. He did not really think about it. Himawri was once again surprised then she thought about the fact that Doumeki risked his life so many times to help the blue-eyed boy even though Watanuki kept insisting on them NOT being friends. Compared to him she's done so little. Of course she's got her scar on behalf of the injured boy but she was at the origin of the injury in the first place, so it couldn't count. But Watanuki is all she had and, just like Doumeki, she doesn't want to lose him.

''How?'' She asked tears making her eyes brighter than usual ''How can I prove my love? Do I have to **die** for him? Or should I **kiss** him so that you can see how much I love him, and kill **him** in the process?''

''You don't have to kiss him. Kiss **me** instead.''

Himawri was surprised for the fourth time that day. She could not grasp what he meant at first then, by looking at Doumeki's gaze she realized. He was asking for a duel! That was weird but she could not think of a safer way to confront him. So she closed her eyes chasing away the tears and picturing Watanuki's sweetest smile, the one he had the day she revealed her secret to him. She gathered all the love she had then she stepped firmly closer to Doumeki, grabbed his shirt to lean him down and kissed him.

The moment their lips met she closed her eyes again. A warm feeling enveloped her body when Doumeki embraced her to hold her closer. _''Is this Doumeki's love? I never thought it could feel so good.''_ She thought to her self. Himawari believed Doumeki was distant and cold because of his stoic figure. She also believed that even though he was calm, his blunt conversation proved that he was not a **delicate** person. But now she knew she was mistaken. Now she was completely overwhelmed buy his warmth, now she was feeling him brush his lips against hers so tenderly that she felt herself melting under the touch. _''What a powerful love!''_ She thought before letting go of his shirt to tangle her arms around his neck. He gasped at the cold touch of her hand on his bare skin, and she took that chance to deepen the kiss and show him how passionate she could be.

End of flash back

Himawari and Doumeki broke their kiss a couple of minutes later, desperately needing to breathe. While the cold air penetrated their lungs, their heads cleared from the dizziness, and they started thinking, silently, without looking at each other. They knew they enjoyed the kiss and, logically speaking, they were meant to be together after all Doumeki is the one person not affected by Himawari's curse due to his exorcising inner ability. However, even if they faced the truth and admitted that they actually love each other, how can they tell Watanuki? He was their only friend, a precious friend...

oooooooo

Watanuki backed away from the basin, his eyes widened in shock still staring at the blurry image in front of him.

''N... No. This can't be!'' he said in a crackled voice, his throat drier than ever.

Then, he fell to his knees, his eyes moved from the basin to look down at his hands scratching the tatami(2) floor. Tears began to form while he continued incredulously ''Why? I don't understand. How could they do this?!''

''Because they like you.''

''Huh?... It doesn't make sense!''

Watanuki shook obstinately his head like a pouting child. '' How can liking me lead them to ki-ki-ki... each other? It's so unfair!''

Yuukopuffed a trail of grayish smoke from between her lips, tilted back her head to look at the sophisticated ceiling then closed her eyes to focus on some far away memories, and said in a knowing tone ''Hitsuzen(3) is a tricky thing, Watanuki.''

Watanuki's figure tensed at the mention of the word. **Hitsuzen** was Yuuko's answer to everything yet it explained nothing.

When Yuuko reopened her eyes, she could see anger build up into her employee chasing away the shock with a fierce blush, and that made her smile slightly: Watanuki was so true to his emotions that it tempted her to tease him. She saw him raise a pair of deep blue eyes flickering with rage and frustration and prepared herself to the ranting.

However Watanuki's voice came low and cold: ''Why did you show this to me?''

Yuuko's child-like teasing smile left her lips when she heard the unwatanuki-like tone. He was more hurt than she expected. Her face became serious, her aura mysterious and she shifted in her couch to lock her gaze with the boy's.

''Because it was your wish.''

''My wish!'' This time Watanuki got to his feet.

''My wish you say? How could I possibly **wish** to see such a kiss between the love of my life and ... and ...''

''Your best friend?'' Yuuko was relieved to see Watanuki act normally again and couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little even though she was still serious.

Watanuki glared at her and continued ''…RIVAL ? It just can't be!''

''Are you sure?''

Watanuki's arms stopped flailing about and dropped along side his body fists clenched. He knew people can wish for bad things and more importantly he knew he wanted to foresee if things were going to change between him and Himawari-chan but ... he never wished to see **that**.

Watanuki sighed. There was no point on arguing and explaining what he thought so he just turned around and headed to the door.

'' I'm taking the rest of the day.'' He said in a weary voice, ''You'll add it to my bill, won't you Yuuko-san?''

Yuuko smiled slyly but didn't answer. She knew he has to think about all this alone and decide on how to deal with his friends from now on. But she was not anxious. Watanuki is a forgiving kind-natured person. She knew he would, eventually, sincerely wish for their happiness. _''Watanuki you're a lovely idiot!''_ she thought hearing him go down the hallway, put on his shoes then close the door behind him.

''I already told you, didn't I? Himawari-chan isn't your goddess of luck…'' then she glanced back at the basin with a smile ''**I****am**.''

On top of the wavering liquid she could see Watanuki cuddling intimately a woman with long silky black hair. The image was dissipating and the woman's figure wasn't clear at all but... she knew he'll love **her**, sooner or later.

Sometime hitsuzen is a cause to effect link.

_- End -_

* * *

_(1) konnichiha: Good evening/afternoon_

_(2) tatami: Traditional Japanese floor_

_(3) hitsuzen: unavoidable. It's Yuuko's substitute for the word fate but I think it's better to use the Japanese word, sounds more mysterious ;-)_

_**AN:** This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R I really look forward to your comments._

_Oh and English is my third language so if you point out any mistakes feel free to tell me._

_**AN 2:** The title is ''Cause and Effect'' because to me: Himawari and Doumaki kissed each other because they both 'loved' Watanuki and this kiss is the cause that will make Watanuki realize his love f__or Yuuko. Thought I should tell ;-)_


End file.
